What separates us brings us together
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: Amanda has a secret that she can't let anyone find out but one secret will bring out many others and for the SVU team they need to stick together now more than ever to save the things they care about most
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked to Amanda's desk where she was sleeping face down on a bundle of important files. "Amanda?" Olivia asked but Amanda was in deep sleep and didn't appear to be waking up any time soon. "Rollins!" she yelled patients running out "I'm up, I'm up" Amanda jumped "you OK?" Olivia asked concerned "um.. yeah just tired from going through some files" Amanda lied she knew that Olivia knew she was lying which made it very awkward.

Olivia took the files and left leaving Amanda alone with her thoughts. Not for long though because Nick approached her "hey Rollins why're you so jumpy?" he asked Amanda's face turned very serious "I can't let her find out" she blurted but Nick had no idea what she meant. "What?" he asked and she sighed tears flooded her face "I'm sorry" she whispered leaving her desk "I gotta go" she said walking away and Nick knew he needed to find out what was going on. He decided to fallow her and find out for himself.

Amanda sat with coffee in her hands Nick ran to her side "what're you doing here?" she asked but Nick just sat down "so c'mon you never cry what's going on?" he asked and Amanda let out a sigh "I- he- it's just I-" she just couldn't bring herself to say the words she was looking for. She knew she couldn't hide it forever Nick knew her well and Olivia was working at SVU for over 15 years so she knew a rape victim when she saw one.

Nick dropped Amanda home "night" he said "night" she smiled she laid down in her bed and shut her eyes. She awoke to the sound of her ringtone, she picked up her phone and answered it "who's this?" she asked sleepily "it's Brian" said a voice "Brian?" Amanda asked "yeah.." he trailed "are you OK? what's going on?" Amanda asked filled with worry "Noah's gone he's gone" Brian said and Amanda could hear the shakiness of his voice "where's Liv?" Amanda asked "I dunno she said she had a double shift" Brian answered more worried now "OK maybe she just um.. I'll be right over" Amanda said hanging up the phone.

She opened the door to see a dark figure above her "hey miss me" he smiled Amanda knew that smile it was the smile of Andrew Anderson bit of a weird name combo but she wasn't focused on that. "What did you do" Amanda asked in a threatening tone. "oh nothing but think your friend lost his kid" Andrew smiled. "Where is he Anderson" she demanded "oh he's safe don't worry he's at SVU curled up in your Sargent's arms living the dream" he laughed. "Oh don't look so surprised I know more about your life than you do your friends, your co-workers and well everything in between" he said and Amanda crossed her arms in disbelief. "OK fine I don't care if you believe me I still got you" he said stroking her hair but she pulled away "you're not in charge here I am and I'm gonna be your weakness, your William Lewis, Simon Wilks or whatever" he said and she opened her mouth in shock he did know a lot didn't he and there was no way they'd catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda would do anything to keep her friends safe from that horrible man, she had to play it cool or they'd figure it out. She went to SVU and got the files Anderson wanted she also gave him her gun and her badge, she had no idea what he wanted but she didn't care she just did as she was told, after all he had something on her. She knew she wouldn't get out of the situation so she might as well do what he wanted her to. "Good, good" he said when she handed everything over, "OK now just stay away from them OK?" she half demanded half asked Andrew laughed slightly before walking away. She closed the door and sighed with fear. She knew Andrew wasn't a good willed man he was quite the opposite and with Nicks kids and Noah and well she wasn't sure of Finn's weakness.

At SVU Nick was having a melt down "Zara's gone she was kidnapped she-she's gone" he said, sweat above his right eye-brow "Nick it's gonna be OK we'll find her" Olivia said but she was hesitant of her answer. Nick stared at her in shock "OK how'll it be OK what if that was Noah what would you say then?" he snapped and only then realised what he said. "Liv I-I'm sorry" he said she ust nodded and walked away, he could tell he really upset her. She'd been really touchy since the whole Lewis situation and Nick knew that wasn't helping but he couldn't focus on that, he said what he said he needed to focus on finding Zara.

Amanda got a phone call from Andrew but instead of a deep dark voice she heard a frightened little girl "mommy?" the girl asked "who's this?" Amanda asked afraid to hear the answer "Zara" said the frightened little girl. Amanda's stomach turned "Zara?" she asked again making sure she wasn't hearing things "I'm scared" Zara said. Amanda knew this was bad "put the man on the phone" she said breathing heavily "OK" Zara answered shakily "well Rollins?" Andrew laughed "let her go she has nothing to do with this. "Oh you're right but Amaro does" he said. She didn't understand why he had to pick her there was tonnes of NYPD agents out there why her? She sat there and cried and cried like she'd never cried before but this was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG iI'm so sorry I kinda lost all inspiration OK here's a new chapter hope you can forgive me if you're even still onterested:'( enjoy!:-P **

Amanda ran to the door secretly ppraying that it was Nick or Zara but it was just Olivia. "Amanda what's going on?" Olivia asked staring at Amanda's red eyes. "Have you been crying?" she asked. Amanda looked to the floor and mumbled "he's got Zara" she just kept babbling on like that.

"Wow slow downwho's got Zara?" Olivia asked in a concerned tone.

"A-Andrew " Amanda stuttered.

"Andrew?"Olivia asked

"Andrew" Amanda answered wiping her eyes and sniffing. Olivia took out her phone "Nick Amanda knows where Zara is" she exclaimed. Nick was relieved well he was until he found out she was with a drug dealer.

How'd you even know this guy?" Nick asked frustratedly Amanda looked down to avoid all eye-contact.

"You can tell us"Olivia encouraged

"Idon't know him" Amanda mumbled

"Tell us how, for Zara's sake" Olivia tried but Amanda wouldn't say a word.

"C'mon Amanda!" Nick yelled and Olivia glared at him as if to tell him calm down.

"IAB will get involved if you don't tell us now, they're poking around as it is" Nick said once he'd calmed down.

"He raped me OK!" Amanda yelled her face turning a dark reddish color. She explained that it happened while she was undercover and Andrew found out so he took things into his own hands. Olivia felt awful she had no idea all that time with no clue and she knew what it was like. which made her feel worse.

They were able to track Zara so Maria wanted to go too she said she would be there when they saved her baby but unfortunitly they didn't find Zara just her clothes. Nick already knew that this was bad but it got worse when he found a body. Thankfully not Zara's but unthankfully it was another girl around Zara's age and Nick expected Zara would be next.

**soz it's soooo short I just got inspired which doesn't happen with this story a lot :-P **


End file.
